Life with Dani
by TheTwoMind
Summary: When a young harry potter starts hearing a voice he knows his freakishness is at hand. But hes partially right. rated T because I'm careful.
1. Who's there?

**AN: Hello everyone! TheTwoMind here! So this is my first fanfiction and I decided to start of slow… So as when I roleplay I use my life to create character personalities, so what I decided to do was give Harry Potter his own dani! Dani's a voice in my head… Still don't know why though.**

 **Summary: When waking up one day in the cupboard at the age of 5 harry realises that he's not alone in his mind…**

Number 4 privet drive… A fairly average place with the only odd things there being the appearances of those living there. The giraffe over there is actually Petunia dursley while the walrus and whale are Vernon and Dudley "Diddidumkins" dursley. Then we look inside the house and hear a sniffling and groan coming from the cupboard under the stairs. You see theres another inhabitant of this house, Harry James potter, The Boy-who-lived. You may question what I mean but please stay quiet…

Harry blinked as he woke up to his aunt banging on the door to make him cook their breakfast, "Coming aunt petunia!" He said obediently heading to the kitchen mentally seething about the events of the night before where his uncle Vernon had broken his ribs again leaving them to heal overnight somehow. 'I hate them! I wish they would just leave me alone!' He thought angrily to himself when, " _I know… They're probably not human!"_ He jumped at hearing the voice. "BOY! WHATS THE HOLD UP?!" Mr walrus yelled to him angrily.

"Nothing uncle Vernon!" He quickly responded "I simply tripped over my freakish feet" You may think a five year old wouldn't be abused so much but he was doing quite well seeing as he would usually lose control of each limb slowly before healing. " _You're not a freak! They're the freaks starving a cutie like you!"_ He lowered his head blushing after giving out the food and being thrown back to his cupboard. "Who… Who are you? Where are you…" He asked shyly out loud before hearing the voice again sigh _"First of all you don't have to talk out loud. Just think it. And I'm Dani jade potter the voice inside your head Hun…"_ he waited longer but she was silent until it turned night and he fell asleep…

 **Inside harry's mindscape**

Harry looked around a dark void before it shifted into a comfortable bedroom with two people in it along with him. One of them was a female at around 13 years old with shortish black hair and blue eyes. "Hi harry… I'm dani. Remember me from this morning? I was a little busy with tommy over here" She told him pointing at the other person who was around 17 in appearance but whos cold brownish red eyes showed age and knowledge. "Don't call me that!" the man snapped at Dani struggling in chains as she scowled at him before looking at harry. "Now harry this is a little bad that I exist as from what me and tommy have figured out the only form of this happening is what happened for tommy boy…" Harry looked at her confused before vanishing with a jolt as he was woken up.

 **Hogwarts castle**

A man known as albus Dumbledore checked one of his gadgets and frowned. It was monitoring harry potters brainwaves to prevent the man known as Voldemort taking him over, oddly enough it was currently showing the waves of tom riddle aka volemort, Harry to albus' relief and an odd wave similar to both lily potter's as well as harry potter's…


	2. Santa!

**AN: I'm sorry the last one was so short but I'm still learning about how to use so…. Yeah… On the bright side hopefully you liked it! I hope… Anyway! For the next AN I won't be alone! Oh and one more thing before we continue! Would you prefer for tom the horcrux to be A; An unwilling helper trapped inside harry, B; Get absorbed by harry or C; loose the horcrux part but stay in harry as a voice alongside Dani? I personally like A and C but I want to know what you think. If you pick one of them I might not pick it since it's just a question… sorry.**

Harry woke up to pain and agony before it suddenly cut off and his uncles body froze in the middle of beating him then fell backwards and rolled away making him laugh. "Harry? Are you harry?" An old man who looked a lot like Santa clause was looking at him with a stick in his hand. "S-Santa?" He asked confused making the man chuckle happily. "I'm afraid not my boy." The man said kindly to him, "I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry's eyes went wide with shock and fear "Magic's a bad word… Not real…" He whispered terrified and curling into a ball. Dumbledore looked at him and started waving the stick making him sleepy…

 **In Harry's mindscape**

Harry opened his eyes to see the man in chains missing said chains and comforting dani while trying to fix two damaged looking windows "WE CAN'T SEE WHAT HE SEES NOW!" She bawled loudly while harry walked over and hugged her leg making her stop and the man sigh annoyed "He just fell asleep… But the windows are more important… It'll take a few days to fix with just harry's magic…." He muttered while Dani was asking harry what had happened that day…

 **One Week Later**

All three of them were worried… Tommy had been in pain and Harry's scar had been healing while Dani was just worried for the two of them. Harry yelled angrily and threw a wrench at the damaged windows just as they started cracking causing them to shatter before fixing themselves fully. "Seriously?! That's all we had to do to fix them?" Dani grumbled annoyed before they looked at the windows with Harry fading into consciousness…

 **Hogwarts hospital wing**

Harry opened his eyes tiredly forgetting his glasses were next to him and he could see perfectly. There was Dumbledore standing near him with a worried looking old lady and a man with black eyes, black greasy hair and an annoyed look all arguing. "The brat was most likely doing magic and made his relatives attack him in order to get attention!" The man growled angrily as Harry coughed loudly trying to get enough air. "Ah Harry my boy you're awake at last!" Dumbledore said happily with a sigh of relief. "W-Where am I Mr Dumbuttdoor?" Harry asked confused with the man scowling and Dumbledore and the woman chuckling at his childishness. "Harry you're uncle injured you… you would have died if I hadn't taken you to the hospital wing of this school. And my name is dumb-ble-dore." Harry nodded calmly 'Dani what do I do?' _"Well first off try to figure out how you're seeing without the glasses"_ Dani instructed him causing him to touch his face in shock as his glasses were on a table next to him "I… I can see!" He exclaimed excitedly!

 **Harry's mindscape**

Outside of the room that Tom and Dani had constructed were two orbs. A large white orb and a much smaller red orb latched onto the orb. Or it was red, instead it was turning a greenish red colour and merging with the white orb slowly…


	3. Changes in the plot!

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm back again on Life with Dani! I've also got my first review from Alix810! Personally I would rather have Ol' Tommy boy become a voice like Dani but I figured I should ask my readers to see their opinions, I also think that since he's been introduced to it much earlier than normal lots of important parts of cannon will change. I will admit I originally was going to have harry and Dani be alone but I thought they would need someone to keep them grounded, they all have different jobs you see, Harry is the main driver while Dani's the parental motivator and Tom is, as you said, the voice of reason. I just want to clarify he is not Voldemort. I imagine the Horcrux attaching to Harry when both parts are about the same time giving the fragment its own existence. I personally think Dumbledore had good intentions but went about it the wrong way and when he realised it was too late, but I do also quite like stories where he's manipulative for a change. I will write fanfictions where he's basically evil occasionally but I find it harder for me. It was very difficult writing Harry's innocent personality as my only knowledge of what a five year old acts like is from my little sister who is evil! I made a few guesses though and I'm glad you liked it. I won't abandon this story unless the internet is destroyed in which case all fanfiction will be abandoned or if I die. On with the story!**

Harry woke up to Mr Santadore sitting by his bed and looking at a list, "Hello Mr santadore!" He said happily finding he could move easily without any of his scars or tears hurting him for once. "Hello Harry but my name is Albus Dumbledore. Not Santadore I'm afraid" He told him smiling with a twinkle in his eye. Harry nodded at him, "Ok Mr Dumbbumbore!" He exclaimed happily causing Dumbledore to chuckle at him. _"Harry ask him why you can see!"_ Dani instructed him as he obeyed and tried to ask the question, "How can, I, Wha?!" He started freaking out before fainting and waking up in the mindscape

 **Mindscape**

"I told you to ask him calmly!" He heard tom shouting over Dani crying upset as he walked over to them. "Stop yelling Tom!" He yelled causing Tom to look at him regretfully and apologise to Dani who nodded silently. "Tom? Whats that?" Dani and Tom looked at Harry who was looking out of the windows at the Orbs. "I don't know" Dani muttered, "But it looks dangerous. I think we should stay away from it if you ask me" She said with Tom agreeing.

 **Albania**

A smoky being jumped between creatures before finding a large egg and entering it…

 **Dursley home**

Dudley was screaming again. This time it was because the freak had to use its ruddy freakishness to escape punishment, now his mummy and daddy couldn't buy him the newest game console which meant he wouldn't be popular!

 **Hogwarts dungeons**

Severus Snape was a man of words, and potions. Severus Snape hated Harry Potter a lot. Severus Snape was brewing a potion. This potion was a poison that would slowly kill Potter when he eventually broke the rules and became even more like his father.

 **Mindscape**

Harry hummed a song as Dani waited for him to wake up again. He took a look around the room taking it all in. There was a sofa with a TV on the wall in one of doorways he could see through, a fruit holder for snacks on the coffee table with Tom's books on it, there was a corridor which took him to the library for memories and the whole place was pink, green and black to show each of them had a place in the mindscape.


	4. New defenses and new homes

**AN: Hey guys TheTwoMind here back with Life with Dani! What I need is people to review though so that I know you guys like it. [Edgeworth is being exciting] You get a compliment from my Dani if you can tell me what that's from. I'll tell it's from Random Encounters. STORY GO!**

Harry grinned as he looked around Diagon Ally for the first time. _"Harry look! It's a thingy!"_ Dani said excitedly before pausing, _"Tom says it's called a ritual pouch and it's useful for anything!"_ She added as he looked at the small pocket sized pouch in one of the stores.

"Arry keep up! We need to get to Gringotts before it gets full!" Hagrid called in front of him waving him to go forwards.

"Coming Hagrid!" He shouted running after him and keeping up barely. "Don't forget I'm only Six!" He reminded him again.

"Keep forgetting tha'" Hagrid muttered letting him catch up before continuing.

"How can I help you humans?" One of the goblins asked looking bored.

" _Harry Tom says to ask to see your trust vault. Oh and be polite!"_ Dani said once again as she was able to hear Tom while Harry was awake. "I would like to see my trust vault sir." Harry said as polite as he could not noticing the shock on the goblin's face.

"Very well. Do you have your key?" They asked him as Hagrid pulled out a key.

"I've got it right 'ere! Pr'fessor Dumbledore gave it t'me." He said happily handing it over as they headed to the vault.

"Hagrid why did he give you my key and not me?" Harry asked confused to be told that since he was so young he could have lost his key by accident and that the method of getting a new key was somewhat painful. _"That's dumb! You've had more pain than anyone else we could meet!"_ Dani exclaimed annoyed. "I… Ee…" They heard a voice sounding like a fuzzy radio channel. _"Huh? Tom what are y"_ She asked curiously before going silent to his fear.

Harry got his money and bought some wizarding toys and kits as well as the ritual pouch for fun. _"Harry are you ok? Sorry I couldn't talk to you just now but well… Something happened. Once you floo back to Hogwarts and head to your room you need to enter the mindscape."_ Dani told him quickly before going silent again. He nodded slightly out of habit and rushed to get back to Hogwarts.

 **Mindscape**

Harry looked around the mindscape shocked. The walls were damaged and crumbling, the roof was caved in and the furniture was practically none existent with how small the pieces were. "Dani? Tom? Where are you?!" He called out worried.

"Over here! We're trapped by the windows!" He heard Dani call out from behind a piece of rubble and started pulling away at it to get it out of the way. "Thanks! Tom's knocked out and bleeding where your scar would be in the real world!" She told him checking on Tom again. He was bruised and bleeding exactly where Harry's scar would be. "It started when we heard the other voice. I went to check from the window seat and the place started shaking with pulses flying through the place. Then it fell apart on us…" She explained as they laid Tom on a piece of rubble.

Harry checked the window and saw the White orb was now tinted with red and green as well as pink stripes running along it. "I think it was the orbs! They must have fused!" He exclaimed.

"And the energy created by it created shockwaves…" Tom muttered sitting up.

"Tom sit down! You're hurt! And we still don't know who was talking!" Harry and Dani yelled quickly.

"That was me. I think I figured how to get through whatever block was stopping me getting to you. When the magical cores fused together it destroyed whatever was left of Voldemort from me." Tom told them with his eyes holding a green tint that the other's eyes had. "Instead I became a voice. In my case I kept the memories and knowledge of him but I'm my own person now." He finished before Harry and Dani grinned and pulled him into a group hug.

 **Albania**

The egg hatched to reveal a dragon like creature with a clock on its chest and no nose. The creature looked around before crawling away with goo dripping from its wings…

 **Mindscape**

The three of them were repairing the house slowly using the new boost from the fusion of cores to make it bigger with extra stability to boost. "Hey should we make a camera room for memories? Then we can check as many as we want." Harry suggested to them.

"I could add a function that acts like a penisieve… that way we can inspect the memories from a new angle." Tom added to the idea as the blueprints for the new room appeared in front of them.

"We could add some cameras around the house as well as a section in the new room so that we can keep an eye on it. You said that Legili somethings can enter mindscapes right? So we could set up some cameras just in case as well as some guards!" Dani grinned as she suggested another idea changing the blueprint yet again.

"But what could we use? Perhaps both Muggle and magical?" Tom suggested. "I would suggest Dementors we can use for magical defences. Perhaps as a first layer of defence. What about muggle?" He asked as Harry and Dani grinned turning to him.

"Come play with Freddy, do you want to play? We think you're special in your own way!" They sung in synch before a set of pictures appeared with 4 bears and a rotted rabbit animatronic. "Five nights at Freddy's. It's a horror game series." Harry explained as a panel appeared by the door Harry naturally appeared at unless he focused on a different part of the house. "We could have the panel take them to the pizzerias and make them survive a full 20 series night sevens. One for each game. If they can get past that they've gotta deal with Dementors. And if the animatronics get them more than once in any night they get kicked out. We'll give them two go's at each night seven." He decided as four buildings appeared in the nothingness of the mindscape.

"Hmmm… What about control panels so that we can make the hallucinations happen? That'd be fun!" Dani added to the idea as five panels appeared in the camera room.

"Then it's settled. We'll have that for defences. Any other ideas? Other than bedrooms." Tom asked quickly as Dani tried to speak up. "We'll do those later."


	5. Schooling with Tom!

**AN: Hey guys! TheTwoMind here! So I had a review for this that brought up lots of questions so this is more of a Joke chapter to explain a few things. Enjoy**

The camera shook slightly as it focussed on Tom sitting in a chair. "Hello readers! I'm here in place of the author so that you will get some answers. Hold the camera! Never mind just put it on the stand!" The camera wobbled again before staying still. "Better... Anyway the first thing on the list I was given, who is Dani? Well the author hasn't really told me yet since he himself doesn't know why he has his own Dani. But I can tell you that she is technically related to him if you look really hard and look under a microscope with super vision. She's in his mind because he needs her there and that's where she was created. For the FNAF question, this is a FAN fiction, so he can boost the timeline to whenever he wants or make all the technology come out faster. Actually just assume that the timeline is in the 21st century unless it's specified it's not. For the next question which is how did Tom and Voldemort thing work? It was explained in an earlier chapter but basically when the soul fragment of Voldemort lodged in Harry's scar it was around the same size as his still growing soul. Because of the similarities his magic fed off of the magical power to heal Harry as well as purifying the corrupted magic creating a difference between myself and the dark lord. If I somehow got a body I would at best be a squib and at worst a muggle. Nothing against muggles though." He quickly added to the end of the sentence. "And Harry did freak out at Dani's appearance. He just stayed quiet and calm because he didn't want the Dursley's to beat him. And we know he doesn't act like an abused child but that's mainly because the author is not abused and has not been abused in his life so he doesn't really know how they would act, but if you want a canon explanation… Dani helped as well as getting away from the Dursley's? And I am not the same as the dark lord. I just explained this!" He growled angrily before the camera fell giving a view of the ceiling. "Dani really? It's a tripod you don't have to touch it!" He said annoyed.

"It's hard! I've never used one before!" Dani yelled off screen picking it back up and stabilising the shot. "There!"

"Now that's over… Final question! Snape is planning to poison Harry with a special potion to make it look like bad food or something, in this version of canon he's loyal to only himself and Lily. Since she's dead he only works for his own goals. This was also the authors first fanfiction so he's still working on how to write properly. Thank you for supporting the idea as well. Next time if this happens I'm holding the camera!" He yelled forgetting to end it, "And turn the camera off!" Nevermind.


End file.
